Libre soy
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Annie Leonhard es la reina del mundo, capaz de controlar el clima en base a sus emociones. ¿Qué pasara cuando sea traicionada por el hombre que ama? Simplemente se altera el clima, desatando una maldición en el reino.100 años después, Eren Jaeger y sus amigos se aventuran en las montañas, donde rondan los titanes, seres de estaturas colosales cuyo deber es proteger a su reina.


Disclaimers: **Shingeki no kyojin (el ataque de los titanes) **no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor. Es un AU (universo alterno)

Resumen: Cain Jaeger, un joven acaudalado, se casó con Annie Leonhardt, la hermosa reina del mundo de los titanes, un reino utópico cubierto por un clima agradable, tal como el corazón de la hermosa reina. Sin embargo la traición hacia el amor de la reina, ocasiona que los sentimientos positivos que alberga en su interior y dan al reino un lugar pacifico para vivir, se vuelva una tormenta total donde los seres humanos sufrirán de hambre y el frío. Los aldeanos intentan darle caza a la reina, la cual huye a las montañas, donde aplacara parte de su dolor.

Rápidamente 1000 años transcurrieron, formulando una pregunta…

¿Quién es el alma pura e inocente, capaz de derretir el corazón frío de la reina y salvar al reino en el cual vive de la destrucción?

**Libre Soy**

_**La nieve cubre la montaña hoy **_

_**No hay huellas que seguir **_

_**Y la soledad un reino y la reina vive en mí **_

_**El viento ruge hay tormenta en mi interior **_

_**Una tempestad que de mi salió **_

Lentamente la nieve cae, cae del cielo a la tierra, cubriéndola lentamente con aquel baño de espuma helada. Una bella joven, entrada en los 16 años, camina por aquella montaña, sin rumbo fijo en apariencia. Su frágil figura, haciéndose imponer, avanza lentamente por aquel sendero, soportando la ventisca que atormenta el paisaje, haciéndolo lucir de una manera única. Mide aproximadamente 1.52 cm, es cubierta por una capa, más claramente una larga cola, sobresale de este. Una cola, proveniente de un vestido de novia.

Avanza a pasos agigantados, en busca de refugio alguno, sin éxito alguno en apariencia. Cae al suelo, cansada por el largo viaje a pie. Huye de aquel humano que la traicionó, jugó con sus sentimientos, atrapándola dulcemente en una jaula llena de mentiras y falsas promesas, para luego dejarla ir sin previo aviso, acabando con ella y sus ilusiones. Acabando con sus sentimientos puros. Acabando con la paz de aquella tierra utópica.

Acude en su ayuda, una criatura de un tamaño razonable. Un titán. Mide aproximadamente 14 metros, fisiología de una hermosa mujer, cabello rubio, cuerpo bien formado, dejando a la vista músculos expuestos, sin piel alguna que los proteja. Dicho monstruo, se hinca en presencia de aquella dama, haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo su mano.

La hermosa dama, exhausta por el largo viaje, deja caer su cuerpo en aquella mano, perdiendo el conocimiento tras el impacto. Sonrió ante la extraña calidez que aquel ser de apariencia monstruosa, le brinda a su bien definido cuerpo. El titán de apariencia femenina, viendo a lo lejos un grupo de aldeanos, furiosos en apariencia y buscando con desesperación algo o… Alguien.

–Annie…–susurra la chica, entre sueños –no has de abrir tu corazón, ni ahora ni nunca…–aquella bella melodía, se pierde en la tormenta que rodea fuertemente aquella montaña, donde el eco suave se pierde en su totalidad, salvo de los oídos de aquella bestia –papá–una amarga lagrima resbala por su mejilla.

La bestia con apariencia femenina, se levanta, iniciando su caminata hacia la cima de la montaña. Perdiendo su figura monstruosa entre la ventisca. La fuerza del viento, cubre al instante todo rastro de aquel suceso. Un reino perdió a su reina. Un reino perdió la esperanza. Un hombre elimino el brillo de aquel gobierno. Todo se perdió. Y nadie supo nada acerca de aquella emperatriz.

Continuara…

Que tal, esto se me ocurrió al ver la película de "FROZEN: UNA AVENTURA CONGELADA" en compañía de mi familia (–risita– me divertí al ver a esa niña bailar), lo siento, es Akira–kun, alguien que no sabe cuándo callarse. Bueno prosigo, bueno está medio raro mi forma de pensar, pero ni modos (no sabe que decir, está nerviosa porque recién cumplió 21 años y no sabe que quiere de re –Shaoran comienza a masacrarlo a golpes–) –tosiendo– me retiro.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
